Hot Shower With Abhijeet
by FireHawk01
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] When Abhijeet had a shower, he gets something more than expected. Before his shower finishes, he gets an unexpected, but completely welcome, surprise to how the shower ends. Find out what happened to Abhijeet in this incredibly incredible fiction! WARNING: T Rated.


**DISCLAIMER**

This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted.

* * *

 **Warning** : It's a complete work of fiction and purely based on my imagination. I am writing this as a Thank you gift for KK!

This is rated T for words and sexual content. If you don't like or you are not mature enough, leave right away. If I find any rubbish in review section, I won't be paying heed!

* * *

 **_oOo_ Hot Shower _oOo_**

The match was on and he was playing Swiftly. he dribbled past two defenders and drove towards the basket. He jumped high into the air and scored with a huge slam dunk. The coach called a time-out, and the crowd went wild. Team Leopard had won from Team Salamander by 5-3. Leopard's captain and the star of the match, grabbed a towel to drain the sweat. He picked a can of Red Bull and gulped in one go. He, then, went to the bathrooms in the locker room for freshening up.

She quietly went into the locker room, not even daring to breathe loudly. Lest he should be alerted about her presence. All she wanted was to watch him, nothing else. She wanted to watch his boyfriend in the moment he was alone.

She made her way behind the lockers as she saw him slid down his swimming trunk. She blushed as she watched his back, totally nude. She gasped as he loosely wrapped a towel around his lower waist and stepped into the shower.

Once more adjusting herself behind the locker, she watched his as he leaned against the shower walls with both his hands caressing his hairs. The water glistened his white skin. He had his eyes close as the water ran down his muscled hands, over his chest, down the towel.

Tarika stood there watching the man – _naked! –_ His man.

He grabbed the shampoo bottle and washed his hairs thoroughly, his eyes shut in order to avoid the contact with eyes. He then, again, stepped back into the hot water. Then he reached for the soap as he watched his wash himself in small circles. She admired his prefect hairless body.

All she wanted was to join him and trace those veins on his arms. A shot of epinephrine rushed in her body as she imagined two of them making _Love_. His next move made her moan as he unwrapped the towel, exposing himself completely.

She blushed hard as she saw his erection. She felt a sensation between her thighs at the sight of his aroused penis. She felt her muscles tighten as she heard him moaning her name. She pressed her heated body against the cold metal of the locker to regain his breath.

She couldn't wait more for him to finish and get dressed. She breathed deep, gathering the courage she showed her up. "Abhijeet!" she whispered as she stepped into the cubicle and pressed her body against his bare chest. "Mind if I join you?" she asked.

In the next moment, Tarika realized that she was against the wall and Abhijeet's lips were moving fast, wandering all over her. Her forehead, her left cheek, her right cheek, her chin and her left shoulder. While Tarika's hands ruffled his hair. She thought for a while as she slid her hands to his bottom. He stepped more close and their bodies pressed close to each other. She let out of a moan as she discovered his erection – it was hard!

Abhijeet was busy with his fingers, tracing her beauty bone and down her breasts. Tarika tiptoed to meet his lips; they kissed. His lips were firm but gentle. His tongue was commanding as he explored her mouth thoroughly. Slowly he was going – _wild!_

She grabbed his muscular arms; her hands moved and she dug her nails in his flesh. He clenched his teeth and murmured "Oh god!"

"Take me to the room –– take me. Now!" she gasped. He picked her up and carried to the common room beside the locker room.

And they had sex; a fast, loud, hard and memorable sex!


End file.
